


Those Dancing Feet

by AugustStories



Series: Howling at the Stars [28]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arthur charms even the King, Cuddles, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Tourneys, a first moment for Jon and Arya, for a mention or a line or two, little Aurane is scowly and adorable, more to come still, not tagging everyone because that would be overdoing it for this small piece, there are other characters popping up as wel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: As Jon swings Rhaena around in dancing lessons as if they were born to, Arthur and Aurane fondly remember easier times from their boyhood and how Rhaegar needed years to stop stumbling over his own two feet or stomping on others'.





	Those Dancing Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Just something sweet and fluffy while I'm still working on the next chapter for "Blood of the First Men" which will have the actual Feast and Dance that is hinted at within here. I am making good progress but I cannot even imagine when an update will happen yet, there is a surprise Howland Reed who smuggled himself back into the story and some people want to talk to him now.
> 
> Hope this sweet Oneshot is nice to read in the waiting time.

“Again!”

 

Jon groaned but he was smiling too much to actually mean it and that smile downright turned into a grin when he took Rhaena's hands again and didn't even wait for the music to pick up again before he was spinning Rhaena around again. They moved so flawlessly and so easily as if they weren't children of ten and eight but a man and woman grown attending a ball.

 

Even Domeric and little Sansa looked more clumsy at the other side of the room that had been set aside for the dancing lessons, the great feast with the Northern Lords was approaching. Robb and little Alys Karstark were too busy giggling and blushing to actually get some steps done and Arthur felt with Catelyn when she went down on one knee next to her oldest son for the fifth time in the last hour.

 

He was present mostly because it was snowing like crazy outside and maybe Northern knights and guards trained in that weather but Arthur Dayne would not, nor was he bored enough to go riding in these conditions like Benjen and Richard had. Additionally he was to ensure that Torrhen would not bolt but stay and actually participate, his sister was delusional if she thought Arthur's sheer presence could convince Torrhen to start dancing.

 

He could do it, quite beautifully so as well but if the mood wasn't there, a whole army wouldn't be able to convince him.

 

Best shown in how Torrhen was woefully ignoring the looks send over to him by some of the other girls Lady Catelyn had as her wards, three daughters from lesser noble Houses in the North and one little Blackwood. Torrhen preferred to focus entirely on Arya and Alysanne, playing with them and continously distracting Arya from running over to Jon.

 

“Who was a great dancer in our boy's blood?” Aurane surprised Arthur when he sank down on the bench next to him a few minutes later, “He didn't get that from Regg. The man could sing like a wonder but not dance.” Arthur bit back his snort at first and then snickered for a good long moment, that put it mildly, Rhaegar had had the most beautiful singing voice and a feeling for music, at least in his head and tongue.

 

It hadn't translated to his feet.

 

Not until much practice and a lot of fight training had schooled him in it.

 

“Not Lyanna,” Ned mumbled from the other side of the table, showing that he had heard, too, he was busy shifting through letters still, huffing and sighing at irregular moments. Arthur knew the sounds well, Andric could become like that when all he wanted was to set fire to paper. In his own words, Ned had come down here to be among family instead of alone in his solar to be away from just that temptation. “The only way you wanted to dance with Lyanna was if you could already not feel your feet.”

 

“Rhaella could dance,” Arthur spoke up quietly, too, lips curling up into a warm smile, memories warming his heart, “Rhaella danced beautifully. And as terrible as Rhaegar was at it, she had the greatest joy in teaching us. You remember, Aurane?”

 

“I mostly remember the cuddles I got because Rhaegar had stomped on my feet again.”

 

\--

 

Arthur bit his lips, really hard and even then he had to turn away to not let Rhaegar see how close he was to laughing. Turning around did him no favor though because Prince Lewyn was standing guard at the open archway of the Queen's ballroom and he was showing the worst pokerface of all times so that Arthur burst out laughing.

 

Quickly pressing both hands over his mouth to keep hidden what was already out, he swung back around and caught Rhaegar's clearly unimpressed eyes, a finger pointed his way.

 

“I'm sorry,” Arthur spluttered out not a second later, laughter still going on, hands raised in a placating gesture, “Can't I be happy over you not being perfect at everything?” Rhaegar was one and ten and watching him be a child for once who stumbled through life and didn't know what to do with himself was almost a life changing event for Arthur. His best friend seemed so human suddenly, it felt good.

 

“Oh, my excuses,” Rhaegar snarked, bending down to help Lady Luvisa back to her feet where he had caused her to trip mid spin, “For not seeing that you needed some humiliation on my part after you knocked a Kingsguard into the sand just yesterday.” Arthur grinned and set to quip something right back but stopped when Rhaella caught his eyes, she looked so amused and happy for once, if also a bit frustrated over Rhaegar's terrible, terrible footwork.

 

Arthur knew even better that Rhaegar didn't mean his words or his tone, he was just crabby because dancing was easy for everyone but him seemingly. Lady Luvisa excused herself politely from the Prince and Arthur saw how she rubbed her hip the second she had turned her back on them, the two other ladies-in-waiting of the Queen had magically disappeared the second Rhaella had called for her son and his companions.

 

No one liked being around when Rhaegar had his dancing lessons.

 

And now, Arthur knew as well again what was to come. Lady Luvisa sat down on the settee in the corner, seemingly not wanting to get up again anytime soon. Rhaegar's previous victim was still sitting on the ground by the large window alcoves, rubbing his feet and glowering at both of them, as if Arthur was to blame for Rhaegar's big feet.

 

“Arthur, darling, would you be so kind as to show Rhaegar again?” Rhaella asked in the next moment as expected and Rhaegar scoffed but Arthur only smiled gently at his Queen before walking over to her. He was ten years old but already tall enough that leading Rhaella in a dance was no weird clumsy struggle, the Queen was small. The music started up again and they began to dance, now Arthur was not going to end up a lover of the dancing grounds at any point in the future but it was fun in some way.

 

And a bit like fighting, at least the rhythm part.

 

Rhaella laughed when he told her, Rhaegar only groaned, as if he had found another thing to hate about dancing, “Ah, little warrior, I am glad to hear you at least find some joy in it.” Rhaella chuckled and smiled so bright when Arthur spun her around once, at the sides, having snuck up to Lady Luvisa to no doubt get some cuddles Aurane had lost his scowl and was watching them with big round eyes.

 

“Now,” Rhaella began when the music had stopped once more, “One does not simply learn from observing, as much as you would want to convince me of the opposite, my son.” Rhaegar snapped his mouth shut from where he had certainly been about to do just that, “Aurane, little sweetheart, could you come over again?” Aurane huffed a dramatic breath but soundlessly then slipped back into his shoes and scrambled to his feet, he was three years younger than Rhaegar, could barely run still without stumbling about with his too long limbs. But dancing?

 

Aurane was a natural at dancing.

 

Heart squeezing when he thought ahead to new yelps and Aurane's wide betrayed eyes, Arthur made a quick decision and held up a hand.

 

“How about I show you with first with Aurane and then you can try again?” He proposed, Rhaegar shrugged, sending a look down to Aurane when their younger friend gave a very non-hidden sigh of relief while stepping up to Arthur. The music got started up again and Aurane laughed when Arthur swung him effortlessly into a quicker dance. He was aware of how Rhaegar was watching their every step, tried to burn them into memory but he also found joy in seeing Aurane's bright smile, the joy in his eyes.

 

“Count to five and switch partners?” Arthur asked in a whisper way into the song piece and Aurane nodded, only adding that he wouldn't take Rhaegar, Arthur agreed with an eyeroll, at least his feet were of one size with Rhaegar's and not so much smaller. They quietly mouthed to five and then whirled apart, Aurane sprinted over to Rhaella, catching her hands with a loud laugh, Arthur appeared so quick in front of Rhaegar that he needed to snatch him back from falling.

 

“What are you doing?” Rhaegar wanted to know in yelped laugh when Arthur fumbled his hands and arms into the right position.

“We're dancing, you idiot,” Arthur deadpanned at him, knocking a knee against Rhaegar to get him to move, “I can fight your battles for you, I can subdue your enemies for you but I cannot dance your balls for you. One day, there'll be a wedding and it would be most awkward if you'd let your knight dance with your bride.”

 

Rhaegar snickered and finally let Arthur draw him into a dance, a simple one, not a quick entertaining one like Aurane and him had used, nor one with complicated steps like Rhaella was trying with Aurane now. Just a simple dance.

 

Rhaegar stepped on his foot a good three breaths in but Arthur gritted his teeth for a split moment and then pushed on. “You'll get the hang of it at _some_ point.” Rhaegar sighed but didn't pull away, stubborness blooming in indigo eyes, and he said a sentence that Arthur would get to hear quite a lot a few years on as well.

 

“Show me again.”

 

\--

 

Back in the present, the whole room seemed to gasp in delight when Jon dipped Rhaena with ease before swinging her up again, both of them laughing before Rhaena finally let Jon have a break and instead stalked off towards her brother. Torrhen's stubborness had one big weakness and that were his sister's begging eyes. Jon caught sight of them in their corner and only snatched up little Arya on his way over, face flushed but looking so deeply happy.

 

“Hey there, dancing star, feet already burning?” Arthur asked him with a grin, catching the toddler that came flying his way after Jon had sat down next to him, Arya giggled and barely had time to wave at her father before she was all over Jon again. It was gonna be hard to separate those two again when the time for departure came.

“I like it,” Jon beamed, down at his little cousin and up at them, “I could do without all the eyes watching but I like the music,” he told them merrily, words spilling out unguarded while he hugged the little girl who pushed her head under his chin, “I don't get that from Ma or him, right?”

 

“No,” Arthur agreed, reaching out to brush a hand through black hair and the mousy brown one of little Arya who grinned up at him out of Lyanna's mischievious eyes. “The music part, yeah, they both liked music, but the dancing? That's your grandmother.” Jon's eyes flashed with something that Arthur could only call contentment, another puzzle piece that had been found, collected and set into the bigger picture. “Tyene will surely be happy to hear about your progress when we return.” Cheeks burned red in the next moment and Jon stuck his tongue out at Arthur, lightly kicking his leg as well.

 

“Dance!” Arya broke through the silence then and everyone looked down at her, at those grey eyes staring up at violet ones, Jon raised an eyebrow.

“You wanna dance?” Jon made sure he had heard right but Arya nodded, scrambling down from his lap, knocking her knees everywhere it hurt if Jon's face was any indication. Once standing on the ground she held out a hand for her older cousin who still looked doubtful, “You really wanna dance with me? Like the stupids always do?” Arya's face turned into a stubborn glower and she stemmed one hand against her hip, the stretched out one moving from Jon to Arthur when her cousin only kept on grinning.

 

Four years or not, this little girl did not stand for being mocked.

 

“It would be my pleasure, little Lady.” Arthur said and laughed over Jon's mock outrage, he got to his feet and picked up Arya who stuck her tongue out at Jon before grinning at him. He walked them past Torrhen letting Rhaena's dress fly as he spun her around, past Sansa blushing furiously as Domeric praised her, past Robb and Alys Karstark egging each other on as they danced. Having found a good spot, he set Arya down upon his feet and held her hands, bringing them into the rhythm of the music with no trouble at all.

 

And those grey eyes looked so happy.

 

\--

 

“The Anniversary Tourney for Aerys in 272,” Aurane began that night as they got to bed and Arthur made a questioning sound as he rolled onto his side to look at him, “Long after the opening ball was already over, we were all in Rhaegar's rooms. Him, Jace, Griff was with us for the first time, you and me. We were just talking, making bets on the tourney, Jace had joined the lists for the melee.” Aurane recalled easily and Arthur wrapped an arm around him as he remembered as well.

 

“Oswell came by once he was off duty and he brought Arbor Gold and a bottle of Dornish Red.”

 

“Rhaegar and Jace just started to play music at some point, Oswell and Griff were discussing, I don't remember what, just that it was boring,” Aurane went on, fingers playing with the strings on the tunic Arthur wore to bed, “You asked me to dance.”

“I was still swept up from the ball. I had danced with your grandmother, with Lady Joanna, with my mother and her friends, with Princess Loreza, and with Rhaella most of all.” Arthur said with a smile, when he closed his eyes he could still hear the music again, see the lights, see the smiles and the dresses.

 

He could feel his heart thundering in his chest again as he had walked up to where Aerys and Tywin had talked with Lucerys, Laeno and Steffon Baratheon. After the opening dance, Rhaella had only sat at the daise, talking with people, smiling but also longingly staring at the couples on the dancefloor, Arthur had felt so bad for her. He had known how paranoid the King was when it came to men approaching his wife, only the Kingsguard he trusted but none of them had looked inclined to ask Rhaella to dance just yet.

 

\--

 

Arthur waited for a strategic pause in the conversation of the men, Aerys at least seemed in a good mood, Lord Tywin was scowling but Arthur had never seen him any different. Ser Gerold gave him a little nudge with his chin from where he was standing guard as the round of King, Lords and one Knight collectively took their goblets to drink.

 

Clearing his throat, Arthur made a short step forward and fought down the panic when five pairs of eyes landed on him.

 

“Your Grace, my Lords,” he started, so happy over no stutter as he bowed to his King, waiting patiently to be acknowledged and welcomed.

“Arthur,” Aerys thankfully didn't let him wait long, “Do not tell me mine son has slipped your grasp to find his scrolls again?” Arthur's eyes flickered over to where Rhaegar was sitting with Jace and Ser Barristan.

 

“No, Your Grace, I believe he is actually enjoying the festivities.”

 

Aerys didn't look that convinced but chose to let it slide apparently when he smiled at Arthur, “Tell me then, boy, what has brought a young one like you up here to old men?” Arthur braced himself, worked up the last courage he needed as he raised his chin to fully face his King, across the hall he caught a quick glimpse of his father watching him with curious eyes.

 

“I wanted to ask His Grace for his permission to ask Queen Rhaella for a dance.”

 

His heart positively stopped once the words were out, even if Lucerys, Laeno and Lord Steffon were immediately smiling, touched by the gesture, even Lord Tywin's lips twitched for a moment. Arthur didn't dare breath until Aerys laughed and reached over to squeeze his shoulder, spell of silence and stupor broken.

 

“Permission granted, Arthur, but do take good care of my wife.”

 

Arthur nodded, felt faint when he excused himself from the King and his friends and then hurried over to where Rhaella was talking with Princess Loreza, Princess Rhae, Arthur's own mother and a reluctant looking Lady Joanna. Perched on Arthur's mother's lap, Aurane caught sight of him first, hand stopping their fiddling with his collar, he wasn't happy with the formal cut at all, even when Arthur knew that the inverted bastard color scheme was much to his liking.

 

No one liked white like little Aurane did.

 

“Ah, son of mine, you have not forgotten your mother after all,” Arthur's Ma teased him when he bowed to the group of Queen and Ladies, more relaxed around them, not only because his mother made everything easier anyway. These were married women and no flittery maidens, Arthur knew how to act around them. Arthur kissed his mother's cheek, did the same with Princess Rhae, kissed Lady Joanna's hand and kissed the rings on Princess Loreza's and Rhaella's hands.

 

“What a son he is,” Princess Loreza mused once Arthur was standing again, “I would give everything if one of mine own treats me like this during a tourney ball. It is a great joy to see you again, Arthur.” He inclined his head to the Princess of Dorne but then turned to Rhaella, ignoring how Aurane rolled his eyes over all of this proper behavior.

 

“My Queen, His Grace has granted me permission to ask you for a dance.”

 

He could have done without the awws and the cooing that happened in the next moment but it was worth it when the smile on Rhaella's face became a real one, lighting up her whole face, finally making her look as happy as Arthur wanted her to look all the time.

 

“And would one be able to say no to a most charming knight to be like you,” Rhaella chuckled and let him help her to her feet, “If you'll excuse me, my friends, I shall accept the young man's offer.” Arthur led her down to the dancefloor, last thing he heard from the daise being his mother asking Aurane if he wanted to dance and Princess Loreza mentioning finding her brother but then there was the music and Rhaella's beautiful smile and nothing else mattered.

 

“Thank you,” Rhaella told him as the second song drew to an end and Arthur could already spy Rhaegar waiting to take over, “It must have taken a lot of courage to ask Aerys, Arthur, and I am very proud of you.” Arthur wanted to tell her that seeing her happy was worth it but he couldn't get the words out, chose to smile instead, “You have to promise me something, my boy.”

 

“Anything.” Arthur shot out quickly, meaning it even when Rhaella's smile softened in his eagerness, her right hand squeezing his left.

“Look out for Rhaegar's happiness as you did for mine tonight. A mother wants to see her son happy, and you can have him smile like no one else can.” Rhaella mentioned and Arthur nodded without having to think about it.

 

“I promise.”

 

And then the music had rung out and Rhaegar had asked to cut in, Arthur had fled from the bright eyed maidens who had clocked him right away, seeking protection from his father who was sitting with Andric at a table to the side of the daise.

 

“That was a wonderful gesture, my son,” His Pa had greeted him with, drawing Arthur down on the bench beside him, “I'm proud of your courage.” Arthur had blushed and still smiled, heart fluttering in his chest, especially when he looked up and caught Aerys' eyes over the distance, smile growing when his King inclined his head to him.

 

\--

 

“We staid up until it was dawn outside,” Arthur hummed back in the present, grinning over the kisses that Aurane pressed against his neck, “Jace cursed us all to the Seven because he had to go to training with barely any sleep. I'm still not sure if Oswell actually managed to find his quarters back then.”

 

“Griff had vanished at some point in the night,” Aurane remembered with a grin, “If I'm right we didn't find him again until the next day. And Regg, you and me, we slept then until Ser Barristan got to shake us awake.” Arthur laughed heart swelling over the memories of an amused Kingsguard Knight who had been called by a handmaiden because neither Prince nor both of his friends had been roused by her soft voice. “I can't oversleep to this day without expecting Barristan's voice to yell out assault alerts.”

 

“Regg had to go and follow his duties, hungover for the first time ever and being so miserable, while we crawled into a shadow corner at the tourney sparring yard. Andric smuggled us food, and Ser Gerold swept the white cloak over us when our fathers were looking for us.” Arthur reminded them both and they laughed even louder, “Everything was so damn easy back then.” Aurane agreed with a hum and shifted them until he had Arthur resting in his arms.

 

“That was the day I fell in love with you,” Aurane nevertheless took the breath out of him in the next moment, Arthur twisted around until he could look down at seagreen eyes, “You were so happy when we danced that night, you laughed like you hadn't loved in my presence before. I knew you weren't drunk and Jace would have wrung my neck if I touched the wine, the others were wasted but we were just having fun because we were happy.”

 

Arthur leaned down and kissed Aurane as the first response to that confession, “I'm sorry that it took me so long to see you for who you are,” he added in a soft whisper but Aurane shook his head, waved the words away.

“We're both not the boys anymore that we were back then, and what we have now it couldn't have worked back then. And maybe we'll never be able to dance together out in the open outside of Dorne but I don't need that to know that I love you.” Aurane clarified and gave a kiss back, “You're right, everything was so damn easy back then but we're happy now, too, aren't we?”

 

“Very happy. And very much in love.”

 


End file.
